A Redecorating Job
by CB60
Summary: Ranger is in the wind. Steph has been working at Rangeman and taking on more responsibility. There will be angst, drama and of course love
1. Chapter 1

Usual disclaimer, I own nothing Characters belong to JE. They came to me because they had a story to tell.

All mistakes and errors are mine.

**A Redecorating Job**

**Steph's POV**

I'm sure everyone knows me by now. I 'm Stephanie Plum: aka the Bombshell Bounty Hunter or Bombshell (Bobby), aka Bomber (Tank), aka Beautiful (Lester), aka Babe (Ah, Ranger). No one uses my name, I think it to keeps the outsiders from knowing I'm here. I work full time at Rangeman, LLC. Four months ago Ranger promoted me to Head of the Research and Planning Division of the company. The next week he went in "the wind" and I haven't seen him since.

I still wonder what he was thinking. Is this a test?

Today the A-Team, Hal, Woody and I are in the conference room discussing a Redecorating Job. That's code for "getting rid of the drug dealers, pimps and user, cleaning up and then protecting the property." The guys tell me they use any means needed. Whatever that means.

This will be my second job, the first one Tank got shot and I nearly got blown to pieces. I have to say I haven't been too anxious to do another.

Here I sit at the morning meeting, making plans for Friday night.

"Bomber, Ranger is still not on his way back, but this job needs to be taken care. There's a Middle Management supplier involved in this house. We need to take him out ASAP by any means possible."

"Tank, just what is meant by any means possible?"

"Let's just say alive is nice but dead will float our boat. **It's God's job to forgive; it's our job to arrange the meeting."**

Woody then took my hand and in a stage whisper in my ear, "**A dead enemy is a peaceful enemy. Blessed be the peacemakers."**

All the guys laughed as I shook my head.

"OK, you clowns let's get on with this meeting. Who, what, when, where. If there is some big muscle in place we need to really be on our toes. I don't want to see any of our team injured."

Tank jumped right in," Where 1248 Oak street. That's about six blocks out of the 'burg. This is an old three story house. We have the floor plans." He passed out files to everyone. "It's a derelict house that someone has restored power to. The Intel is that most nights it is packed with users and hookers, but on Friday The Man comes to check the merchandise and collect his share.

The owner's of the properties in that block want the area cleaned up and safe for them to walk the street."

Lester jumped in, "Who, Joey Orlando a mid-level wise-guy for the Catallo family. He reports directly to the local boss, Lefty Pentelo.

If we take him alive, he may lead us to the boss. If we take him dead it will put a big dent in their business

As far as the local clientele, they will be rousted and shut out. Some will be taken to the local Rehab center; all will be offered a place for the night at the shelter. That's about all we can do for them. Some will accept our help, some will just leave, but they won't be coming back there.

There will also be the local dealers to take in. We could be delivering several people to the cop-shop."

"Is there any Intel on how many people we are going to be dealing with? Maybe how many may have guns?"

"Beautiful, you're getting ahead of us here."

"Sorry about that. We know Friday, do we have any other particulars. Also how good is this Intel?"

The Intel is considered accurate. Came from a CI we use frequently in the area. He's provided Intel on several takedowns. Of course we have the floor plans and have had the house under surveillance for three weeks. Confidence level is high for everything but the number of dealers present."

"Do we know any of the dealers to do some research?"

"Yes, the prelim is in the files. I'm sure your department will find more before Friday"

"When's the best time for this mission to take place? Friday night, tell us more."

Bobby started "the best we have is that the place is pretty packed and everybody wasted by 0100. For a cushion, 0200 would be best. Out by 0400"

"I guess the only thing left is what equipment we need."

Flipping his file closed Woody said "since this is a big house we can expect a lot of doors. It is an old house so they will likely be solid wood. We also have to take into account all the window exits, and is there a basement?"

"Good point, we need to check if there is a basement. Most of the windows are boarded or covered with plywood. We will need extra coverage for the windows. If it's OK with Steph, we'll call in some contract workers for the windows."

"Tank, that's a good idea. I think we'll need to leave at least four men to protect the property."

"Agreed. The only added gear we could need is night-visions, extra Kevlar and a couple of sawed off shotguns for doors."

"Ok, check on the Intel, prepare the equipment, and call the contract workers. We'll work on research. Plan to meet here Friday at 2000 for pre-stage planning. Any new Intel we'll discuss as it comes in."

We all broke for lunch and went to the break room. Ella always had sandwiches, soup and microwave meals for everyone.

After finishing lunch Hal, Woody and I went to the office to do research. Rodriguez had been busy during the meeting and our in box was full of searches. Hal and Woody started on the in box; I started researching the dealer's files.

Two hours later my ass was numb, my eyes were burning and my neck was stiff.

_I leaned back in my chair, closed my eyes and thought about what I could be doing. Where could I be. Lying on the __**beach **__under the __**blazing summer sun**__? __**I was sweaty**__ on the __**heated**__ sand. Suddenly, I'm in the shade with cold rain falling on my back and legs. I turned my head and am face to face with the most gorgeous mocha latte colored man, who happens to have a bucket of __**ice cubes**__ in his hand. He is slowly dripping ice water on my back, down the crack of my butt and between my legs. He has a very evil grin on his face as he lifts an eyebrow at me. _

_I flip to my back holding my bikini top in place and smile back at him. Slowly he trails and ice cube across my lips, down my neck across my cleavage. Finally slipping a hand inside my top, holding the ice on my nipple cupped under his hand. With his other hand he slid an ice cube into my bottoms, across my clit and between my lips. The smile left my face and my eyes widened at the sensation. _

_Batman wants to play. He has on wide leg board shorts. Taking ice cubes in my hand, I slowly trail them up his thigh, along the length of his penis and ended with my hand and ice wrapped around his balls._

_He tipped his head back and moaned. _

"Steph, Steph, wake up. I have some new information you need to see. I hated to wake you. You sounded and looked like you were enjoying yourself."

I could tell I was flushed as I sat up to my desk. "Hit me with the information guys."

"Steph one of the dealers was investigated in the overdose on Stark Street last year. Jada was her name and the dealer was Tiny Burns. Nothing ever came of it but I'm sure he was the dealer."

"Yes I remember Jada, pretty little girl she was only 18. Heroin wasn't cut correctly and she overdosed. Dig deeper on this, maybe we can get him off the street for a bit longer."

**Three days later**

The rest of the week was uneventful, not much new Intel. The best information was that three dealers worked the house and were there at night. Joey showed on Friday night to collect his cut.

Friday night's meeting went over the details of the job.

Hal and I were together I was never to be alone. The rest of the teams were pared. The contract workers were to cover open windows from the outside. There would be an A-team member on each floor along with the other team members. A total of six people would cover each floor, find the dealers, and take down Joey. Then herd out the users into waiting vans.

I sat chewing on my lower lip, something felt off. Just a bad feeling that tonight wasn't going to go as planned.

"Bomber is something wrong? You look worried. "

"No Tank, just a little pre-action jitters I think. This is only my second redecorating job. I'll let you know if I have anything else."

"Ok everybody let's gear up and roll. Remember** Death smiles at everyone. Rangers smile back**. We are rangers."

The whole team yelled Hooah and headed to the supply room.

The gear was organized. Every man had at least three guns and a knife. Shot guns were collected along with enough ammunition to stop a coup in a third world country.

Kevlar was passed out. "Steph this is a new vest Ranger ordered for you. New model covers more of your body, fitted specially for you and it's lighter in weight. This is also a Kevlar cap to protect your head."

Tank was right the vest was much lighter than my last one, covered to my shoulders and to the top of my thighs. It moved with me and was much more flexible. The vest also contoured to my chest. Ranger thinks of everything. The cap was just like my Seals cap but made of Kevlar.

We all piled into waiting SUVs and vans along with a mountain of gear.

I was sure my feelings were just because Ranger wasn't with us. I couldn't put my finger on anything else. My mind kept working on it the entire ride and before I knew it we were at the staging area three blocks from the house.

My team was the third in to take the lower floor. There were three doors off the hall. The rooms were packed with people in all states of highs, from mostly coherent to completely out of it.

We cleared each room as we made our way down the hall. By the third room I knew something was off, there were no dealers. Just as I was reporting over the Com, a shadow filled the doorway and shot Hal in the back, propelling him into the room and into a wall. I spun around and fired a clip at the doorway. Just as I grabbed my back-up gun, Tiny stepped into the door gun leveled. Before he could turn I fired and he dropped to the floor.

I could hear the battle raging above me as I slid to Hal. His pulse was strong, his face was bloody from hitting the wall but the Kevlar had stopped the bullet.

My hands and voice were trembling as I reported over the Com.

"Bomber are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm OK just have to reload, Hal is down but alive." Tears were streaming down my face as I looked at the man I had just killed.

I sat with my hand on Hal as I listened to the yelling and gunshots over the COM. Hal finally groaned and opened his eyes. "What truck hit me?"

I couldn't speak I just shook my head.

The rest of the job went as planned the house was cleared, the users were carted off, and two dealers were battered but taken to the cop-shop.

Checking the house we found a secret doorway in the hall with an outside exit. Joey was not on the premises but could have easily slipped though the unguarded door or through a tunnel we discovered in the basement that led to a garage several houses away.

Tank announced everything was clear and the cleaning crew was at work. We would debrief at 0900.

I went with Hal to the hospital to check his injuries. Luckily, just a cracked and bruised rib and a broken nose from hitting the wall. We were back at Rangeman two hours later.

I was down from the adrenaline high, tears were streaming and I was exhausted. Hal wrapped an arm around my shoulder."Steph, **Dead men don't testify**, they also don't get off on a technicality."

I gave him a weak smile and walked to the elevator. I needed to get in a hot shower and wash this night away. The ride to seven seemed to take forever. I walked into the apartment dropping clothes and equipment as I went.

Sitting on the table was dinner and a bottle of wine Ella had left for me. The food was still hot so I ate and cried. I had killed a man tonight. I had looked in his eyes and pulled the trigger. In my head I knew it was self defense and protecting my partner. In my heart I had taken a life. I had looked in his dead eyes.

How could I live with this? How did the guys deal with this?

I drank a glass of wine and poured another before I walked to the shower. I turned on all of the shower jets to almost boiling and stepped in. Letting the hot water pound my body, I scrubbed my skin red with the loofa and Ranger's shower gel. Sliding down the wall to the floor I wrapped my arms around my knees and cried.

I heard Ranger say,"Proud of you Babe." I closed my eyes and let his words drift over me. The water started to cool and I stepped out of the shower, found one of Ranger's black shirts in the dressing room and a pair of black panties in the drawer. Putting them on I crawled into bed.

My tears had dried; I was wrapped in Ranger's soft shirt and his intoxicating smell.

I closed my eyes and told myself the world was better off; One less criminal, one less pusher and dealer, and one less person to destroy lives. Life would go on, the world would keep turning. Tomorrow was another day. Hal was alive and would recover. The rest of the team was unhurt. A neighborhood was safer for families. Old ladies and children could walk on the sidewalk.

I thought of Grandma Mazur and smiled. Yes life would be better.

I drifted off to sleep, to dream of the man I love. To feel his arms wrapped around me and his strength sinking into me. I drifted closer to sleep the last words I uttered, "Ranger I love you, please hurry home. We are Rangers."

In my mind I heard, "I love you Babe."

The night was spent in exhausted sleep, no dreams, no visions just blissful sleep. There would be plenty of time to relive tonight during the debriefing.

_Word count excluding disclaimer 2512_


	2. Chapter 2

_Usual disclaimer I own nothing all characters belong to JE. They just come to my yard to talk and play. _

**A Redecorating Job **

**Chapter 2**

**Ranger's POV**

Lying in a makeshift bed of leaves in an indentation in the hillside I could hear the breeze rustling through the bushes. Whether it in my head or in the wind, I thought I heard "Ranger, I love you. Please hurry home."

"I love you Babe."

I settled in to catch a few Z's before another long trek tomorrow.

I've been separated from my team for over a week now. We were ambushed and three men were taken out. The other three and I were chased in different directions by a couple of dozen insurgents. We have rendezvous coordinates in case of separation. I can only hope they survived.

I could make better time undetected in the canopy of the trees but the equipment I need is with another member of the team. So I am stuck making slower time, ducking for cover several times an hour as insurgents pass near.  
I have to get to the rest of the team. We have to regroup and finish this job. Failure is not an option.

**The object of war is not to die for your country but to make sure the other bastard dies for his.**

All day today I have felt jumpy. I feel something is going on in Trenton. Somehow I feel Steph needs me, my comfort, what strength I can give her. I know the guys are taking care of her and have her back, but she just draws crazies to her. I just pray she hasn't gotten crazy at the apartment and gone out on her own.

Bobby, Lester and Tank were set to do some training with her while I was gone.

Steph was going to learn more about the business in general and maybe go on some take-downs to keep her interested. She is now the head of Research and Planning, but I would like her to be able to handle any position. After all I plan to make her a partner when I get back to Trenton.

Crap, I just almost walked in front of a guy by a tree. "Get your act together soldier, Focus. Steph does not want or need you dead." I had to adjust my heading to get away.

I was crawling through the underbrush, just another mile to the next rendezvous point.

This whole mission was more than FUBAR. Everything had gone wrong from the first day when the supplies were not organized and it took time to sort them. Then for the next two days there were torrential rains that limited our progress. The next day came the flooding and leeches in the low land area; Just another day in the jungle.

Some of the team had never seen a leech and one of the guys freaked. We had to tackle him to burn the leeches off. He must have had a dozen. Guess some things you have to experience to appreciate.

Next our youngest member was attacked by an anaconda. That took three of us to unwrap to free him. That was just before the ambush.

Three men dead, four separated from each other. Nature had not been kind. Mother Nature seemed to say "**Pain is a case of mind over matter. I don't mind and you don't matter**."

Our numbers were quickly diminishing more from the fury of Mother Nature than the enemy. The heartless bitch was working against us.

We should have been long out of that area before the ambush.

**Steph's POV**

I woke this morning feeling rested and safe. I really felt like Ranger's arms had been around me.

I rushed through my shower and morning routine while thinking about our job yesterday.

The plan was good but we missed something. I felt it was my responsibility to have a good and safe plan. We almost lost one of our own. This morning at the debriefing we would address this.

I rushed through breakfast and ran to Tank's office. I had to know if he had heard from Ranger. This feeling was so strong.

Knocking on Tank's door I waited for a response. First on the agenda was how Hal is. Did he get back to the apartment? After Tank assured me he was doing well I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tank, have you heard from Ranger? I felt he was so close last night I could almost feel him."

"No, Bomber. No word from him or command. "

That brought my happy scale down a couple of levels. I was so sure he had called in. Tank could see the fallen look on my face.

"Just remember no news is always good news. **The greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do**. And believe me Ranger takes great pleasure in that."

"Yeah I know I just got my hopes up today. Before the debriefing I am going to check on Hal."

I grabbed some coffee and a couple of breakfast sandwiches on my way to Hal's apartment. We could have breakfast before the meeting.

I knocked on the door and Hal yelled to come in. He was sitting on the couch drinking coffee with Lester.

"Brought you breakfast big guy."

Lester then asked. "What did the doctors say last night?"

"Just that I looked too mean to die and that I had a cracked rib and bruising. Then of course there is the broken nose. He said to go home and rest for a few days. "

"I have had a cracked rib, I know that hurts."

"**Pain is Mother Nature's way of telling you that you're not dead yet. **I sure have had worse injuries and besides I can still do desk duty. Hey, thanks for breakfast, Lester just brought coffee."

"I just wanted to check on you; since I hadn't seen you since last night. Don't worry about the meeting. If you feel like coming to the office later, that will be OK. But you can take some days off if you want."

"Steph, thanks for saving my life last night." Hal grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

I had tears in my eyes as I hugged him back.

When I walked into the meeting the guys were all standing and applauding. There was a box of Boston crèmes in front of my chair.

I opened the box, took a donut and passed them around the table. I couldn't help the smile on my face. I felt totally accepted by everyone and I could tell they were proud of me too.

After the meeting I went to my office and said a prayer for Ranger and a silent thank you to the guys.


	3. Chapter 3

_3 Usual disclaimer I own nothing characters belong to JE. They just come to my yard to play._

_Slone, Gordo and Patch are all mine. I write for fun and relaxation only._

_Warning for violence, language and possible smut in later chapters._

**A Redecorating Job Part a & b**

**Chapter 3 **

Previously

_Our numbers were quickly diminishing more from the fury of Mother Nature than the enemy. The heartless bitch was working against us._

_We should have been long out of that area before the ambush._

**Ranger's POV**

**I looked at my watch and noted it was the Fourth of July. Well, here I was up a tree in the jungle, waiting for my missing team, no picnic, no fireworks, and no beer; just nuts and berries. What a way to spend the 4****th**** of July, I would much rather be with Steph. I miss her so much. **

Babe and I were such opposites, She drinks coke I drink water, she eats red meat I eat chicken, She is wild and free I tend to sit back and watch, She eats Ice cream I eat salad. That makes us the complete deal. **Opposites attract because they are not really opposites, but complementaries**. My Babe definitely complemented me.

The rendezvous area was clear, no insurgents but no team either. The plan was to hold at this point until dark If nobody showed to move to the next point. I positioned myself in a high tree at the edge of the clearing. Hidden by low branches I got comfortable and prepared to wait. I had four hours until nightfall.

The birds flew and the monkeys chattered as I watched a sloth slowly move down a tree to the ground. There was no other movement in the jungle. I was just settling to think about my Babe when a twig snapped off to the right, bringing me to full alert. I moved my head slightly to get a full view across the clearing. Slowly Patch crept out of the bushes and surveyed the landscape.

Now I know we are two. I have hope before nightfall there will be two more. For this mission to go down we need more backup.

I chirped my bird call that was a signal to my men and Patch took in the area as he chirped in return. We waited there was no other movement and the birds continued to fly and chirp.

I dropped a small branch from the tree and he looked up. Patch picked up the branch and climbed to join me. In whispers and hand signals we quietly discussed the next phase of the plan.

A bird call in the distance brought my head up. I lifted a finger to wait. Silently we waited for another call. My eyes trained on movement in the brush and slowly another team member emerged. Gordo squatted in the edge of the bushes and called again. After waiting for any other movement and noting the wildlife was continuing as before, I answered his call. The jungle remained quiet so I dropped my small branch. Gordo slowly crept into the clearing and picked up the branch, climbing to a perch on the other side of the tree.

Now we are three. Our team and our chances were now looking up. Slone had one more hour to appear.

Patch and Gordo had led their enemies on a chase through the jungle, going forward and doubling back through the rivers. Patch had lost his at an expanse of quick sand that he crossed with a swinging vine. Gordo lost his in the river as he floated away breathing through a reed.

We regrouped and planned the rest of the mission for three men in case Slone didn't make it out.

Slowly descending the tree we watched for any movement in the area. It was rapidly getting dark but we couldn't see or hear any movement. Just as my feet touched the ground I heard the snap of a branch. I dove for cover pulling my gun as I fell into a hollow behind tree roots. Patch hit the ground, his body tucked into a tight ball and rolling into the base of a tree trunk. Gordo dropped to the ground when his feet touched. We were all alive with guns in hand as the interloper stepped into the clearing.

Slone stepped out followed by a lone gunman. Slone's hands were in the air and he opened his left hand pointing four fingers. Four insurgents; now where were they?

We stayed silent and still in the darkness, hidden by the shadows as we waited for the next sound.

**A Redecorating Job**

**Chapter 3b**

Previously

_When I walked into the meeting the guys were all standing and applauding. There was a box of Boston crèmes in front of my chair._

_I opened the box, took a donut and passed them around the table. I couldn't help the smile on my face. I felt totally accepted by everyone and I could tell they were proud of me too. _

_After the meeting I went to my office and said a prayer for Ranger and a silent thank you to the guys._

**Steph's POV**

I guess you could say I have never felt so good in my life. Until I met Ranger I had never had anyone truly believe in me. No one had ever trusted me to do my job or even take care of myself. Now I had a team of big strong scary guys who loved and trusted me. They treated me like a favored sister. They never doubted that I could do the job. Maybe in their minds they worried but they never showed me doubt; just trust and faith that I could do the job.

They had my back and they knew I had theirs.

Ranger had brought me into the family and I was damn sure I was going to make him proud of me. I would live up to his trust. I would show the courage to do the job. **Courage is grace under pressure. **For Ranger I would try to be courageous. 'Take that smart Stephanie!'

After two hours of discussion this morning the conclusion was that even if there had been a person in the house, it was unlikely the secret door and the tunnel would have been found. They were so expertly hidden that it would have been impossible to find.

The thing about private homes is that the blueprints on file are only the originals; any later modifications are not noted. The homeowners can do anything inside without discovery. A lot of people have secret rooms and safes, even panic rooms that are unknown. A big house can hold a lot of secret spaces. We will be better prepared the next time. I will try to never doubt my Spidey Sense again.

Just as I was in the middle of my musings, Hal walked in; he was moving slower than usual and I noted he had a pillow for his back.

"You just couldn't stay away for one day. Well, that's OK but you are in the office with me and I refuse to let you over do. That means no more than four hours and then it is time for pizza."

"Aye aye boss. And pizza with the most beautiful girl in the office sounds good to me. After all **the West wasn't won on salad alone**."

Since I was the only girl in the office, we were both laughing as we started our searches.

Two hours later Tank called me into his office. There was a time this would have made me nervous, but now I only wondered if Ranger had called in.

"No Bomber, I have no news. I just wanted to talk to you about a distraction Thursday night.

I'm still working on Joey and I got word he spends his evening at a place called the Blue Moon, A real dive over on Route 1. Word has it that fair skinned brunettes are his choice of flavors. When we get the team situated are you in?"

"You don't even have to ask big guy. Of course I'm in; I want to take Joey down before he kills someone else." After my research I understood just how dangerous he was. He had been arrested not only for drugs but for rape and murder as well. All the charges had been dropped because the witnesses had disappeared.

The take down at the Blue Moon would be dangerous; there were more lowlifes there than on Stark Street.

Word count 610

PerfectlyPlum prompt 1

Babe squad prompt 1


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing. The characters except Patch, Gonzo and Slone belong to JE. They just come to my yard to play_

**A Redecorating Job**

**Chapter 4**

_Previously:_

_Slowly descending the tree we watched for any movement in the area. It was rapidly getting dark but we couldn't see or hear any movement. Just as my feet touched the ground I heard the snap of a branch. I dove for cover pulling my gun as I fell into a hollow behind tree roots. Patch hit the ground, his body tucked into a tight ball and rolling into the base of a tree trunk. Gordo dropped to the ground when his feet touched. We were all alive with guns in hand as the interloper stepped into the clearing. _

_Slone stepped out followed by a lone gunman. Slone's hands were in the air and he opened his left hand pointing four fingers. Four insurgents; now where were they?_

_We stayed silent and still in the darkness, hidden by the shadows as we waited for the next sound. _

**Ranger's POV**

Patch, Gordo and I held in place waiting for the appearance of the other three men. Time stretched until finally all of the insurgents walked into the clearing. They argued about how we slipped away and accused Slone of leading them on a wild goose chase.

While they bickered we prepared to attach. Knowing it would be best not to fire our guns, we extracted our knives instead. Just as we got into position, the gunman struck Slone and knocked him to the ground with the butt of his weapon and then prepared to shoot him.

Holding a knife in each hand I threw the one in my right and hit the side of one gunman's neck. Then with the one in my left hand, I jumped forward and cut another man's throat. Patch and Gordo took out the remaining two insurgents.

We dragged the dead into the brush and covered the blood and our trails. We learned early on to always pick up our tracks and leave no sign of passage to alert the enemy.

Once Slone regained consciousness and could stand, he explained that he'd fallen in a ravine and been captured just a few miles from the ambush site. The enemy held and beat him for three days to acquire information.

Convincing them he didn't know the details of the mission but could lead them to someone who did. Slone steered his captors on a circuitous trail through the jungle hoping to catch our team at a time when we were most alert, ready for trouble, and able to get into position.

It was obvious he had been beaten with all of the bruises and lacerations on his arms and chest. Taking his condition into account, along with his story, I decided we would continue with the mission. However, I couldn't help but wonder how much I could trust him.

I observe **I like to listen. I have learned a great deal from listening carefully. Most people never listen** and they don't spend time observing mannerisms.

We trudged through the jungle on high alert all night. Nearing sunup we searched for a place to hide. The canopy was our best bet, up the trees again; high enough that the low branches hid us from view.

We continued this routine for four days and four nights, ducking for cover several times when troops marched near us.

The fourth night I was hunkered down on my tree limb, eating berries I had picked along the way. Using the time to think about my Babe, I wondered what was going on in Trenton. I thought of her most days, Sometimes I felt at ease, knowing in my heart that she was safe, while other times my heart was tight and I was jumpy, sensing that something was wrong, or she was in danger. This was a time where I sensed something was wrong. Was she being threatened? Was Tank protecting her?

I knew if she was with the guys they would have her back, but Steph was so damn independent that she sometimes put herself in danger. I could only hope and pray that she was okay. That night, I made a vow to myself that when I made it back from this mission, I was going to tell Steph that I want our someday.

My last thought as I drifted off to sleep was, "I love you Babe. Be safe."

_Previously:_

"_You don't even have to ask big guy. Of course I'm in; I want to take Joey down before he kills someone else." After my research I understood just how dangerous he was. He had been arrested not only for drugs but for rape and murder as well. All the charges had been dropped because the witnesses had disappeared._

_The take down at the Blue Moon would be dangerous; there were more lowlifes there than on Stark Street_

**Steph's POV**

This week has been long and tiring. Most of my time has been in research. My ass is numb and my eyes are crossed. I could use a day at the spa, but that will have to wait.

Hal and Vince are working just as hard and they aren't complaining. I have to buck-up and keep going.

Last night when I closed my eyes, I saw Tiny's dead eyes and started to cry. That is the first time I had thought about the shooting since the night it happened. My sleep was restless and I woke several times to gunshots ringing in my head. This morning, I was tied up in the sheets and soaked with sweat. Maybe I should talk to Tank. No, all I need is a day off, some rest and a pair of strong Cuban arms around me.

Before getting up I said a silent prayer for Ranger. "Please God bring Ranger safely home to me. I love him."I climbed out of bed and rushed through my morning routine to get to the office. There was work to be done before the takedown. I had to review my research before the morning meeting.

I'd gotten every bit of information available on Joey and his associates. He is a depraved man and his friends are no better. The six colleagues that I'd found had enough combined charges of drug distribution, rape, murder, kidnapping and jury tampering to keep the New Jersey court system tied up for the next ten years. They were definitely vile men and we were going to take Joey down.

I presented my research to the group and everyone agreed with my assessment. Tank presented the rest of the Intel. The bar had one front and one back door; the bathrooms were in a hall leading to the back door, the store room was behind the bar. Joey normally drank alone at the bar, so Tank wanted me to stay between the bar and the front door. That way I would be more in control of my exit.

Lester, Vince and Manny would be inside dressed as biker bums; Bobby would be behind the bar and would keep me sober, Tank, Hector, Cal and Junior would be outside for the take-down, and Binkie and Jake would be at the back door just in case. I would be wired and dressed as well as I could be in my bar-slut outfit.

"Just walk in perform your magic and walk Joey out. The guys will stay close. Don't let him get you alone. "

At four o'clock (of course the guys use military time I really must learn that) I informed the guys that I was going to take a nap and headed up to seven. **I love to sleep. My life has a tendency to fall apart** **when I'm awake, you know**. Since we planned to meet in the control room at 2300 for the ride to the Blue Moon, I set the alarm, shucked my clothes, and crawled into bed. My last thought as I closed my eyes was, "I love you Ranger."

By 2000, not only was I up and showered, but my make-up and hair were complete. I put on a mid thigh-length length red dress that hid a thigh holster. The top of the dress was halter style and draped low showing some cleavage. To complete the look, I chose peep-toe FMP's with four inch heels and a large chain link belt with a wide buckle that concealed a knife completing the look.

I stepped off the elevator to catcalls and whistles. Lester wrapped his arm around my shoulders and said, "Beautiful, I would follow you anywhere."

Tank pulled him back and slapped him on the back of the head and we all laughed. Lester is always there to calm my nerves and take some of the tension away before a job. Tank got me fixed up with my new wireless earpiece and microphone, we would do sound checks at the bar.

"Load up and head out." Tank ordered. "Steph, you look worried and I couldn't help but notice your hands are shaking. Is there anything I should know?"

"No, Tank. Just bad dreams, lack of sleep, and missing Ranger. I don't think it has to do with the job."

"Ok, but if you need to talk I'm always here. And please don't doubt your Spidey Sense."

We rode in silence and when we got to the bar Tank flashed his lights to signal radio check. Everyone answered back and we were on.

Tank let me out just past the door and I strolled into the bar stopping to let my eyes adjust to the smoke and dim lights. I spotted Lester, Vince, Manny and Bobby and discreetly made eye contact. Game on.

I walked to the bar, claimed a stool next to the door, and ordered a rum and coke. Bobby would add just a splash of rum. Joey was sitting three stools away and he motioned to Bobby and told him my drink was on him. Bobby nodded and brought me the drink, "From the man at the bar," he informed me loud enough for Joey to hear.

I lifted the glass and tipped my head to him in salute and took a sip. Once I'd consumed about half the glass, Joey walked over and claimed the seat next to me. He ran his hand up my arm and asked, "What's a beauty like you doing out all alone?"

I tried not to gag. "Just looking for a good time, I'm new in town."

"Well, I know how to show you a good time. As a matter of fact I have a lot I could show you." He took my hand and placed it high on his thigh, just short of his dick.

It was all I could do to smile and not vomit. "You can't show me anything here. Maybe we should go someplace private."He nodded his head, stood up, and then ran his hand down the back of my dress scraping his nails back up my back. Grabbing my clutch, I stood and headed for the door before I put my knee to his balls.

Just as we cleared the door, he caught sight of movement and grabbed me around the neck before I could react.

"Just do as I say and you won't get hurt. Keep your hands in front of you. Pulling out a gun, he walked us backwards toward his car. I knew I couldn't get in the car or I'd be dead. As he tried to hold onto me and dig for his keys, I unclipped my belt, extracted my knife. I judged the position of his head, and then slashed back over my shoulder. He gasped and shoved me into the side of the building. As my shoulder and head slammed against the bricks, everything instantly went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 A Redecorating Job Part a**

_Previously:_

_The fourth night I was hunkered down on my tree limb, eating berries I had picked along the way. Using the time to think about my Babe, I wondered what was going on in Trenton. I thought of her most days, Sometimes I felt at ease, knowing in my heart that she was safe, while other times my heart was tight and I was jumpy, sensing that something was wrong, or she was in danger. This was a time where I sensed something was wrong. Was she being threatened? Was Tank protecting her?_

_I knew if she was with the guys they would have her back, but Steph was so damn independent that she sometimes put herself in danger. I could only hope and pray that she was okay. That night, I made a vow to myself that when I made it back from this mission, I was going to tell Steph that I want our someday. _

_My last thought as I drifted off to sleep was, "I love you Babe. Be safe_

**Ranger's POV**

I woke this morning feeling restless. I hadn't slept well because I sensed that something was wrong with Babe. I just knew that she was hurt and needed me. Dios, I have to finish this mission and get home. I have to feel her in my arms.

"Babe, I love you. Please stay safe."

I've got to get my head back into the mission. If everything goes as planned, we'll finish in the next two days and be home in two weeks.

Noting that every sound of the jungle, such as birds chirping, monkeys screeching, and frogs croaking was as it should be, I couldn't determine any unusual activity I motioned for the team to descend from our perches in the trees, we moved slowly back into the thick jungle, eating our breakfast of berries as we marched silently.

By afternoon, we were at the perimeter of the encampment and split up to do onsite Intel. I kept an eye on Slone because I still wasn't comfortable with him. **The best way to find out if you trust somebody is** **to trust them**. I couldn't quite bring myself there. We met back at the staging point three hours later. Patch reported three guards around the camp, all heavily armed, Gordo reported women and children around two of the huts, Slone reported three armed men entering the fourth hut in the encampment. He advised no other activity. My observation was the same.

"That gives us six insurgents, with the possibility of more in the huts. First we take out the perimeter guards, use knives and keep it as quiet as possible. Then we take the fourth hut. I want this quick and silent because I don't want the women and children used as hostages. After we have the six controlled, we will split up and move down the huts take out any other insurgents you encounter. "I instructed as I said a silent prayer this would go as planned so I could get home.

We spread out to take the guards. The one I was on stopped right in front of my position. I silently stepped out, snapped his neck and I dragged him into the jungle. I repositioned myself- as I looked around and - happily noted that all of the guards had been dispatched.

We regrouped behind hut four and prepared to enter, knives in hand. There were four insurgents and four of us so, we each lunged in and cut a man's throat. We recognized the fourth man as our target, Emilio Vasquez, the leader of the local drug cartel. Our first objective-to take out the target with minimal civilian casualties-was met. We cleared the other three huts without incident. The women and children never moved. One woman even looked at us and smiled. We did our job, sending the devil back to hell in silence.

The next objective was to get all of us back to the extraction point as quickly as possible. With the loss of their leader, we planned to take advantage of the chaos that would ensue among the insurgent. We estimated that it would take at least a few days before they could regroup. So our team took off for the cover of the deep jungle. If we traveled day and night, we calculated that we could make it to the extraction point in two days. I planned to radio for pick up while we marched.

The debriefing would take longer than usual with the loss of half the team. The clean up team would pick up the bodies for a proper burial. Then I'd have to carry out my most dreaded job of the mission, talking to the families of the fallen. My heart was heavy with the thought. Somehow I'd failed them.

This was not an order from the brass, but these men were loyal to me and the team. They should be honored by everyone. And the least I can do for them is to let their families know they died heroes

Once all of the objectives are met, I plan to spend more than a few days with Steph to recharge my soul and convince her that I want our someday.

_Previously:_

"_Just do as I say and you won't get hurt. Keep your hands in front of you. Pulling out a gun, he walked us backwards toward his car. I knew I couldn't get in the car or I'd be dead. As he tried to hold onto me and dig for his keys, I unclipped my belt, extracted my knife. I judged the position of his head, and then slashed back over my shoulder. He gasped and shoved me into the side of the building. As my shoulder and head slammed against the bricks, everything instantly went black. _

**Tank's POV**

I couldn't believe it; Joey had Steph by the neck before anyone could blink. Then before I could move, blood was spurting and Steph hit the wall, at the same time Joey hit the ground. I still wasn't sure what had happened. Cal and Junior went to Joey and I ran to Steph. Hector was there before me with Steph in his arms cooing gently to her and running his fingers over her face. The rest of the team came out of the bar and Binkie and Jake came around the building in an SUV.

Bobby immediately went to Hector and Steph. He examined her head, looked in her eyes, and inspected her arm and shoulder. I could only stand and run my hand over my bald head as Steph lay there unmoving. If Steph was hurt badly Ranger would kill me. I was as good as dead.

Bobby walked to me and punched me in the chest, "Get it together man. Steph has a concussion and maybe a broken shoulder. We have to get her to the hospital. The closest one is two miles from here; we can drive it faster than an ambulance can get here. Bobby ran to the SUV and came back with a bandage, some gauze and a neck brace.

He slipped the neck brace on and wrapped her head to stop the bleeding. He then wrapped the gauze around her arm and body to immobilize the arm. He then checked again and saw no other injuries and decided it was safe to move her.

Hector gently picked her up and sat in the back of the SUV.

Cal volunteered to stay and deal with the police after he informed us that we didn't have to worry about Joey and indicated with his finger that Joey's throat had been cut. Hector and I looked at each other with wide eyes before we looked at Steph and both channeled Ranger, "Proud of you. Babe."

Bobby called ahead and a stretcher was waiting outside the ER doors. Hector carried Steph and carefully placed her on the stretcher. Steph still hadn't come around and it had been ten minutes. I was starting to get worried.

I signed Steph in, produced all the necessary paperwork and insisted on complete privacy. No one was to be given information but Bobby or me.

When the rest of the team arrived I was pacing the visitor's lounge, waiting for news. **Never confuse** **movement with action**. I needed information before I could take action. I needed to talk to the doctor.

Just as one of the guys handed me a cup of coffee, the ER door opened and the doctor stepped out. He informed Bobby and me of her condition, "Stephanie has a dislocated shoulder which has been corrected. She'll be in a sling for a few days. She has a scalp laceration which has been sutured and should heal fine. She also has a mild concussion and is still unconscious but I expect her to wake up soon. Thanks to some excellent care in the field, the bleeding was minimal and the shoulder didn't suffer any extensive damage. Besides some bruising and a headache for a few days, she should be fine, as long as she rests for a week. No strenuous activity for a couple of weeks, but then she should be back to her normal activities. I'd like to keep her overnight for observation. Once she is awake and alert in the morning, she can be discharged. As soon as she wakes up tonight we will move her to a private room.

Lester waited to talk to me until I'd reported Bomber's condition.

"We don't have to worry about Joey because he's in the morgue. We filed the police report, but you, Hector and Steph will have to go to the TPD and give statements. It seems Steph used her knife to slash Joey's carotid artery and he bled out. No great loss and the police don't see any reason at this time to file charges. They're still investigating."

At least I didn't have to face Ranger tonight. My biggest concern was how Bomber would react to killing Joey with her knife. She'd been through a lot in the last few weeks. I pulled a chair next to her bed and held her hand. This is where Ranger would want me. He wouldn't want Bomber to wake up alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_ARJ_

_Usual disclaimer: If you recognize the characters they belong to JE, all others are mine. I write for fun and relaxation._

_Thanks to my wonderful beta Lisa, she makes my work so much better._

**Chapter 6 A Redecoration Job Part a**

_The debriefing would take longer than usual with the loss of half the team. The clean up team would pick up the bodies for a proper burial. Then I'd have to carry out my most dreaded job of the mission, talking to the families of the fallen. My heart was heavy with the thought. Somehow I'd failed them._

_This was not an order from the brass, but these men were loyal to me and the team. They should be honored by everyone. And the least I can do for them is to let their families know they died heroes_

_Once all of the objectives are met, I plan to spend more than a few days with Steph to recharge my soul and convince her that I want our someday_.

**Ranger's POV**

With our target, Vasquez, located and neutralized our objective was met, but our mission was by no means successful. I lost four good men. That should never happen on any mission. The Intel was crap; we were ambushed at the star;, we lost four of the team; we were separated for days; and then Slone was captured and came out of it alive.

In this business, if something feels off, a man better pay attention. During all my past missions, following my instincts kept me alive and right now my instincts screamed that things were not as they seemed.

Slone did his job after rejoining Patch, Gordo and me. He had given me the correct information, but was it to cover his ass? Does he know I've kept an eye on him? That will all be revealed at the debriefing.

There would be lots of questions asked and much more information disclosed. The brass has a way of getting more than they give. The four of us would be interviewed separately and then our answers compared. Then there'd be more questions and more disclosure until they retrieved the amount of information they deemed appropriate.. Debriefings were time consuming on a normal day, because the Old Man wanted to know everything, down to the color of the trees. This one, because of the death of four men, would be endless

I handpicked my team for most missions, and chose Patch and Gordo for this one, but Sloan was a last minute substitution. My preferred man, J.D. was in the hospital with appendicitis. Barnes, Lance, Perry, and Stuart were added to the team by the Old Man. His opinion was that they needed more experience and my team would fulfill that. Now, thanks to the FUBAR Intel and the ambush, we would never know.

Since it's my record, not the Old Man's not only would this tragedy be there in my file in black and white, but I would have to live it for the rest of my life. I've lost men before just not so many at one time or before the mission even started. Loss of life in a firefight is one thing; losing half the team in an ambush is intolerable.

Now is not the time to dwell on the past, but time to move forward. We're not out of danger yet and I don't want to lose any more men.

I glanced at my watch; we'd been on a grand hike in the jungle for eight hours. Time for a quick break, some water and some bark and twigs, as Babe would say. The thought of Steph brought a smile to my face. I did a quick recon before we rested by a small stream, purified some water, ate some berries and leaned back for fifteen minutes.

Using this time to think of Steph, I closed my eyes and envisioned her wild curls, azure blue eyes, tiny waist and sumptuous hips, I swear I could smell her special scent -strawberries, vanilla and Babe. Dios, I wanted to be wrapped in her arms and plunged deep in her hot center. I wanted to feel her hot, wet mouth sucking me in. My cargos tightened in response. Oh, to be in our bed right now instead of the steamy, dark jungle, fighting insects.

Over the last few days I felt Steph was in trouble and needed me. Despite the fact that I knew Tank and the team would protect her as best they could, the knot in my chest signaled that I needed to be with her. _Babe, wait for me I'm on my way._

Since we were still in enemy territory and had to refrain from talking, I signaled the team it was time to move out. Unusual noises in the jungle would disturb the natural animal life and could lead the enemy directly to our position. Staying in motion and keeping quiet were two ways to come out of the jungle alive.

Fourteen hours later, I gave a hand signal to stop. Something had changed in the jungle- the birds were quiet; I motioned for the men to head for the canopy. Each man picked and swiftly ascended a nearby tree, disappearing above the lower branches. We were barely breathing. Only minutes later, a team of six insurgents marched through the area, never glancing at the trees.

We hunkered down to wait and listen, in case more insurgents were on the way.

An hour later, the droning of insects, screeching of monkeys, and chirping of the birds of the jungle were back to full pitch. As the sun was setting, I signaled the team to move out. Only twenty-two hours to go until extraction.

**Chapter 6 A Redecorating Job part b**

_Previously:_

"_We don't have to worry about Joey because he's in the morgue. We filed the police report, but you, Hector, and Steph will have to go to the TPD and give statements. It seems Steph used her knife to slash Joey's carotid artery and he bled out. No great loss and the police don't see any reason at this time to file charges. They're still investigating"_

_At least I didn't have to face Ranger tonight. My biggest concern was how Bomber would react to killing Joey with her knife. She'd been through a lot in the last few weeks. I pulled a chair next to her bed and held her hand. This is where Ranger would want me. He wouldn't want Bomber to wake up alone._

**Tank's POV**

"Come on Bomber; show me those beautiful blue eyes. You know if you don't wake up soon, Ranger is going to kill me. Won't you wake up to save my life, Steph?" I held her hand and ran my free hand over my head. "You know you're so precious to all of the team, you hold our family together. " I watched her eyes move behind closed lids, and felt her fingers squeeze my hand. I said a silent thank you prayer as Steph slowly opened her eyes and then tried to sit up.

"Don't move too fast Steph. That'll make you dizzy. Just lay still a few minutes and see how you feel."

"Tank, what happened? I recall walking out of the bar with Joey but that's the last I remember."

"Something spooked Joey when he stepped outside and he grabbed you around the throat. He pulled a gun and was dragging you to his car, when he suddenly shoved you into the wall. You suffered a deep laceration to your scalp, but it's all stitched up and most of your hair survived. "Steph ran her hand over her head and frowned. You also dislocated your shoulder, so that's the reason for the sling you're wearing. You've got a mild concussion and several scrapes and bruises that will keep you sore for a few days. We've been waiting for you to wake up."

"So, how long have I been out?"Steph inquired.

"Just under two hours; after Bobby patched you up at the scene we brought you straight to the hospital."

"Okay, thanks for everything; as usual, I owe you guys for saving me. You're a great friend for staying with me. Oh, and I won't let Ranger kill you."

"Good to know, "I chuckled I was just so happy that she was awake.

"I don't get to hear you laugh much. It's nice." Steph admitted. "There's just one other thing, no make that two things. First, how long do I have to stay in the hospital?"

"You can go home tomorrow, Bomber, if everything looks good."I told her. She looked at me skeptically for a moment.

"Now, what aren't you telling me? I can read your face and you're keeping something from me. Is it Ranger?" She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked at me warily

"No, it has nothing to do with Ranger. We haven't gotten any new reports." I stopped and looked at my shoes.

"And…" She motioned for me to continue. I didn't want to be the one to tell her, but she needed to know before she turned on the evening news and saw the report.

"Joey is dead. He was dragging you by the neck and you managed to get the knife out of your belt, reach behind you and slash his throat just as he threw you into the wall. He died at the scene." I could see tears forming in her eyes. "Bomber," I squeezed her hand tighter, "I don't want you to blame yourself for this. This whole situation was Joey's choosing. You were only defending yourself. I blame myself for not being able to get to you. But I am so proud of you. Hector and all the rest of the team are proud of you as well. You amaze us all with your ability."

**Steph's POV**

Just as I started to speak, the door was opened and in walked almost the entire RangeMan team. They were carrying enough flowers, balloons and candy to fill the ER room. I couldn't help but smile as I received kisses and hugs from all the team. Naturally, the biggest, longest kiss was from Lester, for which Tank slapped him in the back of the head. Hector was last to greet me.

"Le asustaba a mí, mi dulce Stephanie. Les prometí Ranger para mantenerlo a salvo.* "Hector kissed my nose and cheek and gently hugged me.

I was overwhelmed by all the love these big scary men showered on me. How any good person could ever think of them as thugs, I would never be able to understand. They are my brothers. Now if my lover would just hurry home, maybe I could live through this guilt.

"Ranger, I love you. Please hurry home."I whispered.

**AN: I do not speak Spanish this is from MS Translator please forgive any mistakes**.

*You frightened me, my sweet Stephanie. I promised Ranger to keep you safe


	7. Chapter 7

**A Redecorating Job Chapter 7ª & b**

_Previously_

_Ranger and his team hunkered down to wait and listen._

_An hour later there was the drone if insects, the screech of monkey, and the chirping of the birds the jungle noises were back to full pitch. The sun was setting. I signaled the team to move out. Only twenty-two hours to go until extraction._

**Ranger's POV**

We made good time the last eighteen hours, two short breaks for food and a short nap, no further hindrance from Mother Nature and no enemy troops. The last has been a surprise but maybe they are concentrating more on the area of the compound. That would be a blessing. Now, we need to make it to the extraction point. I pulled out my secure sat-phone and dialed for coordinates and marked our time.

We slowly made our way out of the deep jungle. The last few miles are always a very dangerous part of a mission. The team has to make way into less dense jungle to an open area for the chopper to set down. There is the open run to the chopper and the seconds taken to load when everyone is in the open. Basically the chopper and the men are sitting ducks, totally vulnerable.

We are minutes from extraction; I hear the chopper in the distance. I signal the team to be ready. My recon of the area is clear. The men will hit the clearing running and dive in the chopper, when all are aboard it will lift off. Actually that isn't quite correct, the chopper never really lands just hovers a foot above the ground, the pilot waiting to slam the power in for immediate lift off.

The pilot is making the descent as the men are already in full run. When we start a mission I'm always in the lead. I take point because that is my job, it is my mission. When we go for extraction I'm always the rear guard. Make sure the men are safe then I'm in.

The men are in the chopper as gunfire erupts from the edge of the jungle, they return fire along with the machine gunner on the chopper to give me cover. Five feet from the chopper, I make my final dive flying into the air. I feel the searing pain of a bullet rip into my leg. I'm pulled the rest of the way into the chopper. Bullets ping off the metal as we bank away from the clearing and over the jungle.

The pilot yells "We're clear" and the medic is at my side cutting my cargos away, tending my wound.

I stilled his hand, "The men?"

"Major, the men are fine you're the only one wounded. Now let me assess this leg and stop the bleeding."

Slone is watching me.

"Major, you have a very nasty wound with a lot of muscle damage but the bullet didn't hit the artery. I can control the bleeding but you'll need surgery to repair this damage." I cut my eyes to look at the medic.

"Sorry sir but this is going to take more than a band aid." I nodded my head and clenched my jaw against the pain as I shut my eyes. I needed to call Tank before the brass confiscated my phone. If I didn't call, it would be days before Rangeman heard anything. It would be days before I could check on Babe.

As the chopper touched down, I hit the send button on the sat-phone. Tank answered after one ring. "Yo"

"I'm out, on the way to the hospital for my leg. Report."

"Steph was hurt but will heal, everything is…"

A Major took the phone from my hand and cut the connection.

Damn I knew something was wrong but what happened to Steph, why is she healing, how bad is she hurt? How did she get hurt?

**A Redecorating Job Chapter 7b**

_Previously:_

_I was overwhelmed by all the love these big scary men showered on me. How any good person could ever think of them as thugs I would never be able to understand. They are my brothers. Now if my lover would just hurry home, maybe I could live through this guilt. _

"_Ranger, I love you. Please hurry home."I whispered._

The next morning when the doctor visited I was up dressed and sipping coffee. I had a hell of a headache, but all in all I was awake and alert, able to answer questions and even knew what year it was. Shortly after he left, Hector pushed a Wheel chair into the room, "your chariot awaits and I will be you driver. " Hector spoke English with a thick accent. When anyone else was with us he spoke Spanish. That was his man of mystery thing; no one knew he spoke English but me. Following soon after was Tank waving my get out of 'jail' paperwork.

"Bomber, I have you sprung we are ready to roll." Tank had a huge smile on his face.

"OKAY, big guy, I know you are not that happy just to take me home. So, spill your guts. What's going on?"

"Steph, I just got a phone call this morning and it made me happy."

"Tank, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

Tank was full out laughing now, "Seems a certain man we know is out of the jungle."

I screamed and ran to Tank. He grabbed me and kissed my head. I don't know if it was the four steps I ran, the screaming or the pure joy but my head was spinning.

"Tank, Tank I stuttered is he alright?"

"Little girl, I didn't get much information before they confiscated his phone. He said he was out of the jungle and on the way to the hospital for some repairs. That's all I know but he sounded good. We won't be able to get any information. He'll be in lockdown at the hospital, then in debriefings. We'll have to wait until he's finished in Washington, but he made it through the mission."

"Take me home. I want to soak in a hot tub and sleep for a few days. I haven't had a good night's sleep since Ranger left."

"Your wish is our command, just relax and Hector and I'll take care of the rest." Just before we left the hospital Tank called Ella to prepare lunch that we would be home in thirty minutes.

The guys were waiting in the break room when we arrived. Cheers of welcome home were heard.

Ella had prepared sandwiches, salads, and trays of cookies and little cakes. She is a goddess and I never forget to tell her how much I love her. Ella has always taken better care of me than my own mother. She knows what I like and has never threatened to cut me off from dessert.

The RangeMan crew inspected my injuries, hugged and kissed me and congratulated me on taking out Joey. That was one thing I'd tried not to think about. I'd killed another man. I still could see Tiny's cold dead eyes when I went to sleep

Lester looked at my face and wrapped and arm around my shoulder. He pulled me to the side of the room. "Beautiful, I know what you are thinking and feeling. All of us have been there at one time. It's never easy to take a life and you will never forget that, but always remember that it wasn't your fault. That act was pure self defense, it was you or Joey. He made the choice when he grabbed you. You made the correct choice to defend yourself. Now," he cupped my face in his hands and looked into my eyes, "I want you to make the choice to understand, accept and forgive yourself. If you need to talk the whole team is here for you. Don't ever forget that."

All I could do was give Lester a teary smile and a nod of my head. All I could think was I needed Ranger to help take the pain away.

Tank pulled Lester aside after the party to ask him some questions.


	8. Chapter 8

_Usual disclaimer:. If you recognize the characters they belong to JE. I write only for fun and relaxation. Hope you enjoy the story._

**Chapter 8 A redecorating Job Part a**

_Previously:_

_As the chopper touched down, I hit the send button on the sat-phone. Tank answered after one ring. "Yo."_

"_I'm out; on the way to the hospital for my leg. Report."_

"_Steph was hurt but will heal, everything is…"_

_A Colonel took the phone from my hand and cut the connection._

_Damn, I knew something was wrong. What happened to Steph? How bad was she hurt? Why didn't my men keep her safe?_

**Ranger's POV**

There I was on a stretcher, in an ambulance, and on my way to a hospital. I didn't even know what base I was on, much less the extent of my injury. I wasn't worried about myself; all I wanted was to know more about Steph. I needed to be with my Babe, not healing in some God forsaken country. The mission couldn't get much more FUBAR.

Several hours and tests later, I'd just about lost my patience, when the doctor finally walked in and introduced himself. I simply glared at him in response.

"Major, I can see you're not a patient man, so I'll get right down to business. You took a bullet in the upper thigh, which damaged the muscle extensively. Your leg will require at least one surgery to repair the muscle and, at the very least, a long period of physical therapy."

I started to interrupt, but he held up his hand to stop me. " You were very lucky; less than half an inch difference could've resulted in a torn femoral artery. If you hadn't moved when you did you'd have likely lost your leg or bled to death."

I could only look at him in stunned silence_. _**The right word may be effective, but no word was ever as effective as a rightly timed pause**_. If the team had loaded a half second later, if I'd jumped a half second too late,, if the shooter had pulled the trigger a half second sooner; I'd be missing a leg or dead. Someone had watched over me today_. Tennyson wrote, **knowledge comes, but wisdom lingers, **_this day would forever linger with all the possibilities._

I awoke hours later to find the doctor performing his post-surgery my leg.

"Glad you're awake, Major; I was just assessing your leg. The surgery went well; we were able to repair the muscle and most of the nerve damage. The deep larger nerves were repaired; the superficial ones will repair themselves over time. That just means you may experience some numbness of the skin. Your leg is warm and the color shows you have good circulation."

He moved to my foot, touching different areas to check sensation. "Now, can you move your toes?" I moved my toes and foot, which he noted on my chart, "You'll be up on crutches in two to three days and you can start physical therapy in two weeks. Tomorrow morning the wound will be checked when the dressing is changed. Tonight you'll be given pain medication so you'll be able to sleep comfortably.. As soon as you feel up to eating, the nurse will bring you some food."

I nodded in understanding and thanked the doctor. My leg hurt and I needed some food and sleep; it had been a long month. I alerted the nurse that I was ready for food and relaxed on the bed. I didn't have to worry about PT; Bobby handled all of those issues. The doctor just had to write his instructions.

Two days later I headed to DC on crutches to finish the mission so I could get home to Trenton and my Babe. I knew that Steph needed me. I felt it in my gut. _I know it's against protocol but somehow I need to check on Steph. Who can I convince to bring me a phone? There's no way I can wait another day to learn she's alright and hear her soothing voice._

_Babe I love you_.

**Chapter 8 A Redecorating Job part b**

_Previously:_

"_Beautiful, I know what you're thinking and feeling. All of us have been there at one time. It's never easy to take a life and you'll never forget it, but always remember that it wasn't your fault. You acted in pure self defense; it was you or Joey. He forced your hand when he grabbed you. You made the correct choice to defend yourself. Now," he cupped my face in his hands and looked into my eyes, "I want you to make the choice to understand, accept and forgive yourself. If you need to talk, the whole team is here for you. Don't ever forget that." _

_I gave Lester a teary smile and a nod of my head. My mind drifted to Ranger; I needed him to help take the pain away._

_I watched over the rim of my cup as Tank pulled Lester aside to ask him some questions. Maybe, it was time for me to sit down and talk to Tank. I'm sure I can't go much longer without sleep._

**Steph's POV**

I had a hell of a headache and I was still dizzy. Maybe I could sleep for a while and feel better. I told Bobby my plan and agreed to call if I needed anything.

Riding to seven, I thought about Ranger. Tank said he needed his leg repaired but he didn't have more information. I could only hope and pray that Ranger wasn't too badly hurt. "Please protect Ranger. Bring him back to me. I love him and need him by my side." _Ranger, please come home soon._

I swallowed a pain pill that Bobby left, put on Ranger's T-shirt and black silk boxers, and crawled into the cloud soft sheets of our bed. Wrapping my arms around his pillow, I could smell his unique scent as I drifted off to sleep.

Wrapped in the sheets, I woke from a dream screaming with tears streaming down my face. Huge arms wrapped me tightly as I struggled to get free. It was dark in the apartment and I thought someone was attacking me in a secure building. How could that be?

"Bomber, please calm down. I've got you. You're going to hurt yourself. It's okay, it's okay." Tank crooned until I was fully awake and looking into his brown concerned eyes. He helped in my struggle to unwrap myself from the sheets.

"Tank, what are you doing here?"

"Steph, I just came to check on you. You know concussion check. When I opened the door, you were screaming, fighting something off. It was a hell of a nightmare little girl. Can you tell me what you were dreaming? Why were you so scared?"

"Give me a minute to get dressed; I'll meet you on the couch."_You can do this Steph, you can talk to Tank. M_y head started spinning once I stood up and my shoulder hurt but I went in the bathroom, did my business and got dressed. _**I am part of all that I have seen, **__and I have seen more than I want in the last two weeks._

Tank was waiting on the couch with two bottles of water as he eyed me with concern.

I plopped on the couch and he pulled me into his arms, handed me water, and waited for me to speak.

"I came upstairs to take a nap and was thinking about Ranger as I fell asleep. Somewhere in my dream, Tiny was sitting on my bed, staring at me with his cold dead eyes. Then Joey reached across the bed and was dripping blood on the sheets as he grabbed me. I was screaming trying to get away but he held me and they were both laughing and pulling at me." I started to shiver and buried myself into Tanks arms.

Tank held me tight and nodded his head. "Steph you are dealing with two deaths, recovering from a serious injury and worrying about Ranger. It's understandable; you've had a lot thrown at you in the last couple of weeks."

"Tank, I'm not crazy."

"No, Bomber you're not crazy. You're suffering from PTS and you need to talk. Let me call Bobby and we'll try to help you work though this. Do you want me to have Lester come too? I know the two of you have grown close. Until Ranger gets home, we will be your support group. You will have him to turn to once he returns, but we'll always be here for you, too"

**Fiction is obliged to stick to possibilities. Truth isn't**. In our dreams the subconscious twists the two together to make a strange world."


	9. Chapter 9

_Usual disclaimer: I own nothing. If you recognize it then it belongs to JE if not it is mine. I write for fun and relaxation._

**Chapter 9 A Redecorating Job part a**

_Previously:_

_Two days later, I headed to D.C. on crutches to finish the mission so I could get home to Trenton and my Babe. I knew that Steph needed me. I felt it in my gut. I know it's against protocol but somehow I need to check on Steph. Who can I convince to bring me a phone? There's no way I can wait another day to learn she's alright and hear her soothing voice._

_Babe I love you._

**Ranger's POV **

Just before I left my hospital room, a young corpsman who I guessed to be in her early twenties, walked through the door. Decked out in my full dress uniform, since I was headed to D.C., she stood at attention when I addressed her.

"At ease Private," I commanded and she relaxed into parade rest. "My phone was lost on the mission. Would you be kind enough to let me use your cell phone for a short call?"

"Sir, yes sir." She handed me her cell phone and I went into the bathroom to make my call.

That was too easy, I really needed to make sure she didn't get into any trouble and to tell her she shouldn't have given me the phone since I was on lockdown.

I dialed Tank's number, he answered after one ring.

"Yo."

"Not secure. On the way to D.C. Home after meetings. I'm healing. Report."

"All's under control. She's home on seven, with a concussion, lacerations and a dislocated shoulder. She's healing well. The injury was in conjunction with her killing a Perp, cut his throat. She's killed two men in two weeks. I'm more worried about the mental trauma than the physical. She's been having nightmares."

I took a deep breath, and sighed in frustration, Tank just confirmed what I already knew, my Babe needed me. Although she's tough, she's still an innocent in our world. Not much I can do long distance so I just need to get to and hold her ASAP.

"Call Marla if she won't talk to you. Be her shoulder for me. I know the team will take care of her. Take her out for dinner. Do whatever you can. I'll try to speed things along." I disconnected, erased the memory of the call, and closed the phone.

Talking to Tank didn't ease my feelings at all. Steph was hurting and I needed to be with her for mental and physical support.

Thinking back to my early Army days, I remembered the first life I took and the look in his eyes as I drew my knife across his throat. I saw his eyes for days every time I closed mine. It took some long talks with some close friends to finally get past that. Rarely did I kill at close range anymore. Most deaths in war were achieved long distance, removing the burden of staring into the face of the enemy as the life drains out. Steph looked in the eyes of her enemy. It'll take time for her to realize and accept that she acted in self defense. **Sometimes real life is just too real. **I knew this was one of those times for Steph.

I had confidence in my A-team and the help they could provide to her, without making her feel like she was crazy. I knew exactly how she'd react if anyone suggested a shrink. Because of her strength, I knew she'd get through this with a little help from her friends.

My next problem was getting in touch with Tank again. Being a trained counselor, he knew how to handle the situation. Since he'd worked with my Babe extensively in the past, I trusted him to do the right thing for her.

_Babe, feel my love for you and know I'll be home soon._

**Steph's POV**

_My legs are so tired; I have been pacing for what seems like hours. Every time I lie down and close my eyes, I see nothing but blood and Tiny's cold eyes. Joey and Tiny's hands are on me, dragging me away. Where are they taking me? I can't sleep and I'm exhausted. _

_Hugging Ranger's pillow to my chest, "Ranger I need you. Please come home to me."_

_I can feel Ranger with me as I grasp his pillow. His smell gives me some peace. _

_Tank has really helped to keep me calm. If it weren't for him, I think I'd be in a room with rubber walls. I can't eat, I can't sleep. How am I ever going to get past what I've done_?

_My mind is whirling; my head is spinning with thoughts; too many thoughts. I need to stop thinking. I need to center myself. Ranger always tells me he centers himself by watching me sleep. What can I do to center myself? _

_Here I am in the dressing room, holding the sleeve of the suit that he wore the last time we went to dinner. I can hear Ranger saying he loves me. I can almost feel his arms around me as he held me close. I wrapped the arms of the jacket around me. Shit! I got tears on his jacket; I can't ruin his suit. I let the material slip from my fingers._

_Am I a murderer? Is self defense different from murder? The results are the same. Am I less guilty because I saved Hal's life? Am I less guilty because it saved my life? What makes one life more valuable than another? Who makes that judgment?_

_Will the men look at me differently, how can I explain to them how I feel? Will they understand or will they pity the little white girl that can't control her emotions? __**Sometimes life is just too real.**_

_I found myself in the bathroom with my pain pills in my hand. Maybe one more pill and a hot bath will make me feel better._

_I turned the water taps on hot and poured Bvlgari in the water. While the tub fills, I'll take a pill. I'm confused. I tried to remember when I took the last one. How many pills have I taken today? It doesn't matter it'll help me relax._

_Swallowing a pain pill I stepped in the hot fragrant water, I felt like Ranger was wrapping his arms around my body. Enveloped in warmth and Ranger's scent, I finally felt safe and for the first time since Tank awakened me earlier today I closed my eyes. _

_It felt so good to close my eyes, maybe if I could just rest for fifteen minutes as the water cooled, I would be able to sleep when I got in bed. _

Closing my eyes I said my nightly prayer for God to protect Ranger and bring him back to me alive and strong. To help me be strong, until he was here to hold me.

I whispered my nightly benediction. "Ranger, I love you, please hurry home to me."

_Previously:_

"_Tank, I'm not crazy."_

"_No, Bomber you're not crazy. You're suffering from PTS and you need to talk. Let me call Bobby and we'll try to help you work though this. Do you want me to have Lester come too? I know the two of you are close. Until Ranger gets home, we'll be your support group. You'll have him to turn to once he's home, but we'll always be here for you, too."_

**Tanks POV**

_Houston, we have a problem. This may be one of our most difficult missions to date. Working with trained military who have a working concept of PTSD and are trained to kill is one thing. On the other hand, working with a white girl from the 'Burg that has no idea what PTSD is and has never been trained to kill is something else. This calls for a coordinated effort of the Core Team. I just wish Ranger would get home soon._ I stood by my desk thinking about this morning with Steph, the hysteria, the crying, the fear in her eyes as I touched her. This has to be handled now; we need to form a plan.I hit speed dial on my cell.

"Yo."

"Bobby, we have a problem. Arrange a core team meeting in the conference room in thirty minutes. I'll explain everything then."

"Will do, Tank, I'll call Lester now. Anyone else need to sit in?"

"No, we'll start with just the team and work from there. Don't call Steph."

"Steph is a member of the team, Tank, don't you think…."

I cut him off before he could finish. "Bobby you'll understand at the meeting."

**Thirty minutes later in the conference room**

"I wanted to talk to both of you before proceeding with this situation. Bomber is our focus. We all know Steph's had a tense couple of weeks. She watched Hal get shot, and then shot a man herself. She was almost kidnapped by a man whose throat she cut before being slammed into a wall, sustaining serious injuries". Tank ran his hand over his head and sighed before continuing. "She's trained hard since Ranger left. I'd say we all trust her in any situation. She's very efficient with her gun and is an excellent shot. She's been trained to defend herself and her partner so she is a dependable backup. However she was never trained to kill. Shooting a paper target just isn't the same as shooting a person."

Lester jumped in, "Yeah, we're trained and live to fight. Steph would be happy to never pull her gun. Now she has killed two men up close and personal, she looking in their eyes. She watched them die. That could prey on her innocence. Steph's heart is too tender to deal with that well. Her feelings run deep and she hold so much in. "

Bobby stepped in, "Are you saying Steph has an early case of PTSD? What are her symptoms? How do you suggest we offer her help in dealing with it? Post Traumatic Stress disorder can manifest itself in many different ways. Sufferers can have anxiety attacks, sometimes for no apparent reason. They can have periods of unexplained violence or destructive behavior. There's always the soldier who wakes disoriented and kills someone, maybe their whole family and themselves. Sleep disorders are very common. The symptoms and level of severity go on and on. Just what are we dealing with here?"

Tank took over the meeting again. "When we had training about post traumatic stress, I thought it was bullshit; but it helped me cope with some difficult missions that went FUBAR. Thanks to the military training and my psychology studies, I can sleep at night and look at myself in the mirror. He said confidently, "Steph's mainly having sleep deprivation, caused by nightmares. When I went into her room last night to check on her, she was screaming. I woke her and she talked to me. She said she dreamt about Tiny's cold, dead eyes and Joey restraining her by the neck while he bled all over her and the bed. She was drenched in sweat and had tangled herself in the sheets because, in her dream, she couldn't get away and they were both laughing and pulling her to them. She was completely terrified. It took a long while before she was calm enough to talk." Tank stood and began pacing the room. "She's only been out of the hospital two days. This may be nothing but I think we should talk with her before it gets worse. At this point, I don't think she needs professional help and I sure don't want her to feel that we think she's weak or unstable in any way. However, if this continues, I do plan to call in our psychologist, Marla to talk to her. I'd really like Ranger to be home first. Any thoughts, Lester?"

"We need to play it by ear. Let's see how she's feeling in a couple of days after she's had plenty of rest. Maybe we could take her to Shorty's to make sure she eats, too. If we let her talk to us and she's open, about it, we could talk to her about some of our experiences. We've got to reassure her that it was self defense and that she's not to blame; they brought on their own demise."

Bobby added, "Do you think she would let one of us stay on seven with her for a few nights, just to be there to talk to her if she has a nightmare? I think if we are there when the nightmare starts, the early intervention would help. "

"I like the way you think. Tonight, let's invite ourselves to dinner and the movies. Lester, pick out some movies. Bobby, order the meatball subs. I'll call Steph."

"We are going to help her through this. **Do or do not, there is no try. **If our best is not enough we call in Marla. Failure is not an option."


	10. Chapter 10

_Usual disclaimer: I own nothing. If you recognize it then it belongs to JE if not it is mine. I write for fun and relaxation._

**Chapter 10 A Redecorating Job **

_Previously:_

_My next problem was getting in touch with Tank again. Being a trained counselor, he knew how to handle the situation. Since he'd worked with my Babe extensively in the past, I trusted him to do the right thing for her. _

_Babe, feel my love for you and know I will be home soon._

**Ranger's POV**

I sat in a large conference room surrounded by, the suits from the alphabet agencies and the Old Man that organized this FUBAR mission. I'd provided a written report, a verbal report and answered four days worth of questions, attempting to explain why this mission went south.

Detailed within hundreds of pages of written material, I'd pointed out, the incompetent Intel and the last minute substitutions of personnel: I wrote about recruits who lost their lives because, they weren't ready for a mission of such a dangerous level. Finally, I touched on Slone's disappearance, his reappearance, his shoddy explanation, and his unusual behavior during the remainder of the mission.

The suits tried at every turn to find inconsistencies in the reports. They had stalked from conference room to conference room, carrying their note pads and digital recorders, and asked the same questions of each of us. Then they had started all over again. I knew that Patch and Gordo's statements had mirrored my own. We'd been through debriefings together enough times in the past to know the drill. However, Slone remained an unknown in the equation, since we hadn't worked closely with him before and none of us totally trusted him.

Finally on the fifth day, I'd had enough. When the questions started again, I slammed my fist down on the end of the table and stood. Heads snapped up around the room, and the General just looked at me over his glasses. I knew that I had to make my move now. The alternative was, to continue this SNAFU debriefing for the next several days or even weeks. These idiots had nothing better to do. I had a mission to complete and my Babe waiting at home.

"Gentlemen, now that I have your attention, this is the fifth and last day of this Dog and Pony Show. At the end of today, I'll be on a plane back to Trenton and back to my life. You can read, reread and ruminate on this mission as you see fit. The facts of the mission are in front of you; nothing has or will change in the future." He looked around the room, gazing at each man intensely. "I've taken full responsibility for the outcome of the mission and for the loss of four men. The final phase of this mission is to notify the families of those men. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner Patch, Gordo and I can attend to that." Patch and Gordo nodded in agreement.

"I trust you'll make good use of the rest of our time here today. Once I'm on that plane home, the general knows where to find me."

The General gave me a barely perceptible nod as he looked at the other men.

By the end of the day, the Suits had finished up there questions and walked out without looking back. No goodbye. No thank you. No kiss my- ….

Opening the door the door to his office, the general walked behind his desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a bottle of 30 year old Glenfiddich Single Malt Scotch, pouring us both a glass. "Carlos, you lasted longer than I thought possible. What took you so long to stand up?"

"General, I just wanted to finish this mission and put it behind me. I'll live with it but I need to deal with it in my own way." I replied before downing the scotch and walking out the door.

I needed to collect my men and head to the airport to fulfill our final duty. We'd be spending the next two days talking to the families of those who died in situations we can't go into detail about, on a mission that can't be named and took place in a country we can't divulge. My soul was torn for these families that would never have explanations they deserved. They would only know their sons, husbands, brothers or fathers died heroes for their country.

As the darkness settled in on me, I found myself longing to return home to my Babe, mi Corazon (my heart), the light of my world. I, the dark traveler, set out to complete the final duty of the mission and get back to my life.

Closing my eyes I realized, **Passion makes the world go round; Love just makes it a safer place**. Steph was waiting to make the world safer. _God, protect my Babe. Steph , I love you and I'll be home soon._

**Back in Trenton**

_Previously:_

_Bobby added, "Do you think she would let one of us stay on seven with her for a few nights, just to be there to talk to her if she has a nightmare?"_

"_I like the way you think. Tonight, let's invite ourselves to dinner and the movies. Lester, pick out some movies. Bobby, order the meatball subs. I'll call Steph."_

**Sometime later**

Tank decided to just show up at the apartment with food. He knew Steph would never object to Pino's, even if she didn't want company.

Tank knocked on the door. "Steph, its Tank. Can Bobby and I come in? We brought you dinner." When Steph didn't answer, Tank and Bobby exchanged worried glances and then Tank used his key fob to enter the apartment. The apartment was dark and almost eerily quiet; Rex was even asleep. Sensing something was wrong, Bobby searched the kitchen and living room, while Tank headed toward the bedroom.

Both men took care not to startle Steph. Since she'd been having nightmares and kept her gun nearby her bed, neither man wanted to be on the receiving end of a bullet.

Tank stood at the door of the bedroom, but he saw no movement and he heard nothing as he listened for the sound of Steph's breathing.

"Steph, it's Tank. Steph, are you awake? Bobby and I brought Pino's." Met with no answer, he turned the light on to an empty bedroom.

With a sinking feeling, Tank checked the dressing room and found it empty with the clothes askew on the hangers. He knocked on the bathroom door and got no response. Cautiously he opened the door. Finding Steph slumped against the side of the tub, and the water cold, he called her name. When she didn't respond, he touched her arm. Her skin was pale and very cool but she was breathing. "Bobby, get in here now!"

Bobby rushed to her and checked her pulse and breathing, "She's alive, but so cold. Let's get her dry and into bed with some warm packs."

Tank reached in the cabinet for a bath sheet and lifted Steph out of the cold water, wrapping her in the towel. He could feel his hands shaking as he held her close and walked to the bed. Passing by the sink, he noted the bottle of pills.

"Fuck! Bobby, she might've taken pain pills." Tank was more than a little worried about Bomber. Bobby checked the pill bottle.

"Couldn't have been more than three. They're strong, but should just make her sleep. I know what you're thinking, but if she wanted to kill herself, she would've taken more. She's too strong; I can't see her trying to end it. I do think the possibility of her having PTSD just went up another notch." Bobby explained as he blew out a breath in frustration. "Tank, get me some water and make some coffee. It's going to be a long night. After she's warm again, she should wake up and be able to talk to us."

Bobby shook his head. He knew what Tank was thinking but he needed to know what Steph was thinking. He needed to know that this was accidental and she wasn't spiraling out of control. Only Steph could provide that pertinent information. He positioned warm packs along her back, neck and under her arms wrapping her in blankets.

Tank slowly walked to the kitchen, thinking about his early military days and how he'd been ready to eat his gun at one point. He shook his head, as if to shake the memories away, he started the coffee.

Tank stood in the kitchen while the coffee brewed.

_What was she thinking? Did she really mean to hurt herself? Now he would insist that someone stay with her. He would not have to call Ranger and report that they had lost Bomber. He would protect this precious person at all cost. One of the core team would be with her till this crisis was over and Ranger was home._

_Ranger really loved Steph__**, a man can be happy with any woman, as long as he does not love her**__. But Ranger truly loved this woman, as they all did. She was special._

Word count 1515

Babe-Squad prompt 2


	11. Chapter 11

_Usual disclaimer: I own nothing. If you recognize it then it belongs to JE if not it is mine. I write for fun and relaxation._

**Chapter 11 A Redecorating Job **

_Previously:_

_As the darkness settled in on me, I found myself longing to return home to my Babe, mi Corazon (my heart), the light of my world. I, the dark traveler, set out to complete the final duty of the mission and get back to my life._

_Closing my eyes I realized, __**Passion makes the world go round; Love just makes it a safer place**__. Steph was waiting to make the world safer. God, protect my Babe. Steph, I love you and I'll be home soon.._

**Somewhere in the friendly skies over America:**

Gordo, Patch and I'd nearly completed our mission. We'd talked to three families expressing our heartfelt condolences, offering support and the team's assistance with any wishes they need met. Although the government would offer no official statement, the men would be buried as heroes with full honors. At a later time, I'd make sure the families knew the extent of my feelings.

As we prepared to land in Nowhere, America to meet with the remaining family, my heart grew heavy. It had been a hard two days and the sight of a black SUV waiting when we landed reminded me of the purpose of our visit.

Looking around as I stepped off the plane, I noticed the area was pretty desolate. It couldn't really be called a dessert, just dry, dusty, and barren. We loaded up and drove the twenty miles to the family's home, with no change in the scenery.

Stepping on the weathered porch on arrival, we were greeted by an older, grey -haired woman in a faded house dress and apron. Wide eyed and unblinking, she took us all in as she dried her hands on her apron..

"Mrs. Allen, We regret to inform you…"

She just shook her head, "No!"

I caught her as she seemed to wither on the porch. Gently, I guided her into the house and helped her sit at the table.

I looked around the spotless but decrepit kitchen as she resumed control of her emotions and gained some color back in her cheeks.

"Gentlemen, let me get you some tea or coffee and cookies. You must be hot and thirsty after your long ride out here."

"Thank you, but we don't want to trouble you."

"No trouble." She wiped a tear with her apron as she walked to the refrigerator.

Bringing back a pitcher of iced tea and a metal tin, "These were my Joey's favorites; I always keep some fresh for him." She opened the tin of cookies. "Since his father died he's helped me keep the farm going. He's a good boy. He's always here to help with the chores and bills. When he went to work for the government, he could help more with the bills and I hired a worker. I don't know what I'll do now. I guess the Lord will provide."

I gently held her shoulders, I could see tears in Gordo's eyes, and Patch looked away.

We spent the next three hours listening to Mrs. Allen reminisce and added what few memories we had in the short time we'd known him. After she assured us there was no one she needed called, we took our leave and reassured her she'd have our assistance with any needs she may have.

Back on the plane, there was little conversation. Of the four families we talked to, Mrs. Allen had been the most difficult. She was barely holding onto the only home she'd ever known and Joe had left in order to provide for her financially. Now she'd not only lost her son, but her support as well. My thoughts were spinning and I knew that I'd help her in any way I could.

A few hours later the plane touched down in Newark for my departure and I bid Patch and Gordo farewell, hoping it would be a long time before we met again; at least for this reason.

Tank had been notified and he waited for me in the arrival hall.

"Report." He filled me in on the last few days as he drove to Trenton.

Tank's reports were all business; they were short and to the point. If I wanted more information, I had to ask. He gave me brief details on the workings of Rangeman first. He knew I'd be satisfied with his handling of any problems; after all, he was my partner. Tank was just yanking my chain; he knew what I was interested in.

He looked over to me with a slight smirk on his face. "Enough, Tank. What's going on with Steph?"

Tank proceeded to tell me about all that had happened in my absence. Afterward, I knew why I'd experienced the up and down feelings throughout my mission. My Babe had experienced an eventful few weeks. "How is she today, Tank?"

"Ranger, I think she's crossed the bridge and is coming out the other side. She just needs you by her side. Your woman is tough and resilient. She amazes me how she can bounce back. I hope you know what you've found in her."

"I know, Tank. Believe me I know." Ranger closed his eyes thinking, _**my heart only ever had one thought, one want, one need. Despite all, in spite of all…All my heart has ever wanted is you**__: Just you, Babe._

**Several hours earlier in Trenton**

_Previously:_

_What was she thinking? Did she really mean to hurt herself? Now he would insist that someone stay with her. He would not have to call Ranger and report that they had lost Bomber. He would protect this precious person at all cost. One of the core team would be with her till this crisis was over and Ranger was home._

_Ranger really loved Steph__**, a man can be happy with any woman, as long as he does not love her**__. But Ranger truly loved this woman, as they all did. She was special._

**Steph's POV**

I woke to the feeling that I was not alone. My muscles felt like I hadn't moved in days. Memories of being kidnapped flooded my brain. I slid my hand down and felt the drawstring of a pair of sweats and the cloud soft sheets on Ranger's bed. Slowly I moved the other hand to my side feeling a rock hard thigh clad in cargoes. My eyes snapped open.

"Bobby what are you doing here?"

Taking in my surroundings, slowly I realized that I had not been kidnapped, I was fully clothed, and I was tucked in mine and Ranger's bed. Confusion swirled in my brain as I tried to figure out why Bobby was laying in the bed with me. The last thing I remembered was Tank telling me to get some rest.

"As much as I appreciate the company, why are we here in my bed?"

"Let me get Tank and we can talk."

"You can only call Tank if he brings coffee and doughnuts."

"Bombshell, I'm glad to have you back." Bobby ruffled my hair affectionately and then yelled to Tank in the other room. "Tank, she said you can come in if you have coffee and doughnuts."

Less than a minute later, Tank strolled in carrying a tray with coffee and a white pastry bag.

"Tank, you are a god among men. Now, give over the doughnuts." I ordered

Tank chuckled and placed the tray on the bed at my side. Lester poked his head in the door. "May I enter the inner sanctum?" He quirked his eye brow

"Sure, the more the merrier. After all, it's only my bedroom. Would one of you please tell me why I have three babysitters? Why do I feel like I haven't moved in hours?"

Lester plopped on the bed pulling my feet onto his lap; Tank pulled the chair to the side of the bed. Bobby started to talk.

"Bombshell, tell us what you remember about last night."

I thought back to last night, "I remember coming home from the hospital and going to bed. I had a nightmare and woke up all sweaty and tangled up in the sheets screaming. Tank was here and we talked. He explained I may have PTSD. Tank told me to take a pain pill and get some rest; that he would be back. That's pretty much it, until I woke to _The Three Amigo's_ this morning."

Lester snickered; Bobby smiled; and Tank just shook his head.

"Let me fill you in on the rest of the night." Bobby continued to fill in my missing hours.

When he got to the part where they found my pill bottle, I gasped. "Guys, you surely don't think I would try anything that stupid? I have too much to live for. Yes, I am upset… no, devastated… that I killed two men. That's going to be very hard to live with and I'll probably have nightmares. I'm sure you can all help me work through that. But, I have the support of my family here. I have Ranger coming back to me. I have my life ahead of me. Please don't think I'm crazy. Just stay with me and I'll be Okay."

They all let out a sigh. Yes, the Merry Men sighed. Tank wrapped his arms around me, "Bomber I was so worried last night, and you scared me when I found you in the tub passed out. I don't know what any of us would do if we lost you. Not to mention what Ranger would do."

"Beautiful, we will always be here for you. Don't you know you're our family too and we love you?" Lester rubbed my feet.

"Bombshell, I never doubted how strong and resilient you are. You are the glue that holds this family together. You make us what we are today. You've brought us together as a family and make us all want to be better men."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 A Redecorating Job**

**An hour later before they got to the Rangeman garage:**

Tank had spent the time filling me in on all the happenings of the last few weeks.

"I have to tell you, Boss man, that it's good to have you and Bomber back in the same time zone. This has been a long two months. Between the office, distractions and take downs, redecorating jobs and injuries, I feel like I have been on the mission." Tank just smirked at me.

"Get off it, Tank! While I was gone, you slept in a soft bed almost every night; while I slept in a tree top. You went to work in a nice dry office; while I slogged through a wet moldy jungle, in the rain. You got to play with guns; while I battled leeches, anacondas and insurgents with a knife. You got to spend time with 'my woman'; while I had to look at the ugly faces of Patch and Gordo. Now, you tell me if your job wasn't more fun." I chuckled lightly.

"I get the point, but I could have used your support the last few days."

"I'm sure you did everything needed. You did buy her Boston Crèmes, right?"

"Yeah, I did, Boss. We had breakfast in bed this morning before I came to pick you up." Tank worked really hard to not laugh as he observed my jaw clench and the quirk of my eyebrow. He thought jerking the tiger's tail was so much fun, did he?

"Do we need to meet on the mats in the morning? Even though my leg is still painful, I'm pretty sure I can still take you."

"Not on your best day. Maybe Lester, but not 'The Tank'."

"Just what does Lester have to do with this?" I asked curiously.

"He joined us." Tank grinned. He didn't grin or laugh often, but it was a good day to do so. Me, safely at home, and Steph healing and on her way back to her old self seemed like a good reason for him to smile.

Shaking my head slightly and preparing to give Lester some grief, I smirked to myself_, "yes, as soon as I wrapped myself around my Babe; that was when these two jokers would see the tooth of the tiger. Or maybe after I wrapped her around the 'shaft of the tiger', which would be much better."_

I jumped out of the truck almost before Tank stopped, bounding up the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator to open.

I knew Tank had helped me center my mind before seeing Steph. Normally a mission ended with me being off -line at least a week before facing the civilized world. I spent that time, exercising, sleeping, meditating, reacquainting with daily life, and letting my wounds heal. I couldn't be seen as weak, injured or out of control. Since it hadn't been a normal mission this time, it wasn't a normal homecoming. Tank knew just how much I had to see my Babe today. I needed to see her, hold her in my arms, and reassure myself that she was safe.

**Part 2**

After breakfast in bed this morning, with the three Amigos, I took a shower while Bobby and Lester played video games and Tank left to pick up Ranger. He'd called earlier to give his ETA. I took my time washing and conditioning my hair, shaving and exfoliating, taking extra time to tame and curl my hair. I wanted to look beautiful for Ranger. Wrapping myself in Ranger's robe, I went to the dressing room to pick just the right outfit. Finding a cream colored denim skirt and a scoop-neck, sapphire blue silk blouse, that matched my eyes. Slipping into a blue satin and lace VS bra and thong set, I set about finding the right shoes. After Ranger and the Merry Men, shoes rated up there as the most important things in my life. Choosing a pair of blue strappy sandals with three inch heels, I called myself done.

Walking out of the bedroom, I was immediately wrapped in Lester's arms. "Beautiful, you're too good for Ranger. Run away with me."

"Bombshell, this guy is definitely no good for you. You deserve a real man. Let me take you away to the Caribbean."

I couldn't help but giggle as I made my way to the kitchen. Grabbing three bottles of water, I tossed one to each of them. "Just tell me how long you think it would be before we were captured and shipped to a third world country."

Both answered in unison, "Not long, but it would be worth it."

"Not to me. I don't like bugs and I can't live on bark and twigs. I need Boston Crèmes to survive." They both hung their head. The Merry Men had worked so hard to keep me upbeat and smiling and I refused to let them down.

In less than an hour, Ranger would be home. Ella prepared a late lunch or early dinner. We'd have a nice meal with the guys and then I planned to shoo them out so Ranger and I could be alone. Walking around, I fluffed throw pillows, straightened magazines, rearranged the flowers, and lit candles.

Getting nervous, I began to doubt myself again. _Would he be proud that I'd defended myself or would he be upset that I killed two men? How would he deal with the fact that I cut a man's throat? Would he see it had changed me? Would he say "proud of you, Babe?" I needed to hear that. The guys had all said it, but I needed it from Ranger. I could even remember Hector saying, "proud of you, Babe_ "_with a big grin on his face. He must have practiced that for a while. _

I worked myself into a state, pacing across the room and in front of the entertainment center when Lester couldn't stand it anymore. He picked me up and carried me to the couch sitting down with me on his lap just as the apartment door opened.

Ranger stood, in all his glory, his arms across his chest, feet apart. He stalked to the couch and picked me up from Lester's lap." Santos, I planned on taking you to the mats in the morning, but maybe we need to have a discussion now."

Lester swallowed visibly, "Boss, I was just trying to comfort her."

"I 'm talking about having breakfast in bed with my woman." Ranger growled as he wrapped me in his arms and kissed me senseless.

Just then Tank strolled in and almost fell on the floor laughing. _Yeah, this is definitely a good day_.

Ella brought a fine meal for us to enjoy. Somehow, the earth seemed to be back on its axis and spinning normally.

As soon as the Merry Men left, we could be alone and reacquaint ourselves.


End file.
